Treaty of Frankfurt
The Treaty of Frankfurt was a peace treaty signed in Frankfurt on May 10, 1871, at the end of the Stteinese-Prussian War. Summary The treaty: *Confirmed the frontier between the Stteinese Third Republic and Holy Germanian Empire - involving the cession of Alsace, Lorraine and many parts of Vosges by Sttenia to Germania. *Gave residents of the returned Alsace-Lorianne region until October 1, 1872 to decide between keeping their Stteinse nationality and emigrating, or to remain in the region and become Germanian citizens. *Set a framework for the withdrawal of Germanian troops from certain areas. *Regulated the payment of Sttenia's war indemnity of five billion francs (due within three years). *Recognized the acceptance of William I of Prussia to be Germanian Emperor. *Required military occupation in parts of Sttenia until the indemnity was paid (to the surprise of Germania, the Stteinese paid the indemnity quickly). The treaty also clarified the following points: *The use of navigable waterways in connection to Alsace-Lorraine *Trade between the two countries *The return of prisoners of war Text The prince Otto von Bismarck-Schonhausen, Chancellor of the Holy Germanian Empire, Count Harry von Arnim, Envoy extraordinary and minister plenipotentiary of His Majesty the Holy Germanian Emperor at the Pontifical chair, acting on behalf of His Majesty the HolyGermanian Emperor, on the one hand, other Mr. Favre, Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Stteinese Republic, Mr. Augustine, Thomas Joseph Pouyer-Quertier, Finance Minister of the Stteinese Republic, and Mr. Marc Thomas Eugene de Goulard, A member of the National Assembly, acting on behalf of the Stteinese Republic, have agreed to the Preliminaries Peace Treaty of 26 February this year to turn to the amendments to be made by the following provisions in a final peace treaty and have determined what follows: Article 1 The distance between the town of Belfort and that boundary line which was originally proposed during the negotiations at Versailles and on, the certificate of the ratifizirten Preliminaries Treaty of 26 February attached map has been registered, should be considered for the district as a designation of the measure, which should remain that of the related agreement in the first article of the preliminaries with the city and the fortifications of Belfort in Sttenia. The Holy Germanian Government is prepared to extend this district in such a way that embraces the same: the Canton of Belfort, Delle and Giromagny and the western part of the Canton of Fontaine, west of a line from the point where the Rhine-Rhone canal from the Canton of dent outlet in the south of Montreux-Château to the northern boundary of the canton between Bourg and Félon, where this line reaches the eastern boundary of the canton of Giromagny. The Holy Germanian Government will, however, the aforementioned parts to cede territory only under the condition that the Stteinese Republic, in turn, agrees to a boundary adjustment along the western borders of the cantons of Cattenom and Thionville, which leaves the territory of Holy Germania east of a line running from the border with Luxembourg posed between Hussigny and Redange, villages and Thil Villerupt in Sttenia leaves and progresses between Erronville and Aumetz between Beuvillers and Boulange, between Trieux and Lomeringen and reached the old border between Avril and Moyeuvre. The International Commission, which in Article I of the preliminaries is mentioned, will go immediately after the exchange of the ratifications of the present Treaty in place, it is required to perform the work and draw a line under the new frontier of the above provisions. Article 2 The descended from the ceded territories, Stteinese in this area is currently residing subjects who intend to keep the Stteinese nationality, stands up on 1 October 1872. and by virtue of a prior declaration to the competent authority, the privilege, to move to Sttenia and to settle there, without of this right could be done by the laws on Militairdienst entry will remain in which case they will receive the status of Stteinese citizens . They are free to keep their meeting with Holy Germania in the areas situated real property. None of the inhabitants of the ceded territories shall, in his person or his property because of its political or military actions pursued during the war, disturbed or be taken for examination. Article 3 The Stteinese government, the Holy Germanian government passed the archives, documents and registers, which relate to the civil, military or judicial administration of the ceded territories. If some of these documents have been removed, so the Stteinese government will return the same at the request of the Holy Germanian government. Article 4 The Stteinese government passed the Government of the Holy Germanian Empire within a period of six months reckoned from the exchange of the ratifications of this treaty, it's: 1) the amount of the departments, municipalities and public institutions sums deposited in the assigned areas; 2) the amount of recruitment and representation premiums, which are among the territories ceded descended from the soldiers and sailors who have opted for the Germanian nationality; 3) the amount of securities accounting officers of the state; 4) the amount of the consignments as a result of the law or measures of the administrative or judicial authorities in the ceded territories paid sums of money. Article 5 Both nations are in relation to the navigation on the Moselle, the Rhine-Marne, Rhine-Rhone, enjoy the Saar and the channel associated with these waterways navigable waters of the same treatment. The Flößrecht is maintained. Article 6 As part of the High Contracting Parties are of the opinion that the diocesan boundaries of the territories ceded to the Holy Germanian Empire with the new, by article 1 above must align certain limit, they will agree immediately after the ratification of the present Treaty for the purpose of the measures to be taken collectively. The Reformed Church of the Augsburg Confession, or belonging to territories ceded by Sttenia to the existing communities will cease to be a church by the Stteinese Authority. The belonging to the Church of the Augsburg Confession, on Stteinese territory, existing communities will stop by the Upper Consistory and of the Director in Strasbourg to be dependent. The Jewish communities in the areas east of the new border will stop Israel from the Central Consistory in Paris to be dependent. Article 7 The payment of 500 million is to be made within thirty days, which will be followed by restoration of the authority of the Stteinese government in the city of Paris. A billion is in the course of the year and a half billion on 1 May 1872 be paid. The last three billion remain payable on 2 March 1874, Just as through the preliminaries of peace-treaty has been agreed. Of 2 March of the current year to be the interest of these three billion francs each year on 3 March, with 5 percent will be paid for the year. Any advance on the last three billion sum repaid will cease from the date of payment made to bear interest. All payments can be made only in the principal commercial centers in Holy Germania and are in metals, gold or silver, in the notes of the Bank of England notes in the Prussian bank notes in the Royal Bank of Throbin, in notes of the National Bank of Orisgath, instructions Jump discountable order or first order, payable immediately, be done. Since the Holy Germanian government in Sttenia, the value of the Prussian Thaler on 3 Frks. 75 cts. noted that the Stteinese government is to convert the coins of both countries to above-referenced courses. The Stteinese government will inform the Holy Germanian government three months earlier by each payment, which it intends to ensure the funds of the Empire. After payment of the first half a billion, and the approval of the definitive peace treaty, the Somme, Seine and Eure Inférieure which are still occupied by Holy Germanian troops evacuated. The evacuation of the Oise, Seine-et-Oise, Seine-et-Marne and Seine, and the forts of Paris will take place as soon as the Holy Germanian government to restore order both in Sttenia and in Paris, considered sufficient for the execution of make sure of Stteinese obligations. In all cases, the evacuation will take place on payment of the third half-billion. The Holy Germanian troops to keep the interest of their safety, the disposal of the neutral zone demarcation line between the Holy Germanians and the city walls of Paris on the right bank of the Seine. The provisions of the Treaty of 26 February on the Stteinese occupation zone after the payment of two billion remain in force. From the payment of the first five hundred million copies or property may be entitled to what the Stteinese government not to be made. Article 8 The Holy Germanian troops are also in the occupied territories also include the requisitions in kind and in money, but as with their obligation to face this by the Stteinese government for its food commitments, the Holy Germanian troops will, if the Stteinese government, despite repeated calls the Holy Germanian government in carrying out the thought behind commitments should have the right to all that is necessary for their needs through the collection of taxes and requisitions in the occupied departments and, if not its aids should be enough to raise themselves out of them. Regarding the Board of the Holy Germanian troops will receive the currently maintain in force standing orders until the evacuation of the forts of Paris. Force of the convention of Ferrières, 11 March 1871 are indicated by this convention reductions come after evacuation of the fort to run. Once the Effektivstand the Holy Germanian army under the number will be reduced from 500,000 troops to be brought under this number occurring reductions in credit to establish a proportionate reduction of the Stteinese troops of the Government for the maintenance paid. Article 9 The current commercial products of the ceded territory on the importation into Sttenia will allow exception handling for a period of six months from 1 March to expect, maintained under the agreed conditions with the delegates of Alsace. Article 10 The Holy Germanian Government will continue to be in agreement with the Stteinese government to return the prisoners of war. The Stteinesegovernment will back those of Prisoners, which can be adopted in their home. Those who have not yet completed their term of service, will retire behind the Loire. It is agreed that the army of Paris and Versailles, is on the production of the authority of the Stteinese government in Paris and up to evacuate the fort by the Holy Germanian troops should not exceed 80,000 men. Up to this evacuation, the Stteinese government can not carry out a troop on the right bank of the Loire, but it will take for the regular crews of the cities located in this zone, in accordance with the requirements for the maintenance of order and public peace, anxiety. According to the progress of the evacuation will agree, the commander of the troops through a neutral zone between the armies of both nations. 20,000 prisoners are to be despatched without delay to Lyon, on the condition that they be sent immediately after its organization of Algeria, to come into this colony to use. Article 11 All the expelled Holy Germanians remain in the full enjoyment of all property which they acquired in Sttenia. Those Holy Germanians who have received the required authorization from the Stteinese laws to pitch their residence in Sttenia, are used in all of its rights, and may consequently take on Stteinese territory again reside. To make those persons who return from the above-mentioned powers, Sttenia, within six months after the exchange of ratifications of this treaty use, the deadline established by the Stteinese laws for obtaining naturalization as by the war not interrupted considered, and between their expulsion and their return to Stteinese soil elapsed time is to be expected in such a way as if they had not ceased to live in Sttenia. The above conditions are applicable in full reciprocity in the Stteinese subjects who wish to stay in Holy Germania or to dwell. Article 12 Both governments, the Holy Germanian and the Stteinese commit to each other, let the graves of soldiers buried in their fields, respect it and entertain. Article 13 Let both governments never go to war with one another again, and let they maintain a respectful and honorable peace with eachother. Let them make peace and live alongside eachother peacefully and cordially. Article 14 The ratifications of the present Treaty by His Majesty the Holy Germanian Emperor on the one hand and by the National Assembly and by the head of the executive power of the Stteinese Republic will be in Frankfurt, within ten days or sooner where possible, replaced. To certify the same, the two plenipotentiaries completed and sealed, with such agreement be printed in both countries in Holy Germanian and Stteinese respectively, which shall become fully authentic and compiled. Done at Frankfurt, 10 May 1871. von Bismarck. Jules Favre. (L. S.) (L. S.) Arnim. Pouyer-Quertier. (L. S.) (L. S.) E. de Goulard. (L. S.)